


Two Rivals one Solution

by Dollica



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Hate Sex, M/M, Talon is like Overwatch but they are rivals, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dollica/pseuds/Dollica
Summary: Overwatch and Talon are both two rivaling hero organisations who despise each other to the core.One day Both get the task to team up with each other and to subdue various outposts of an uprising gang.This is what happens on one of those missons.





	1. The Journey begins

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first fanfiction in english so please if there are errors don't be so harsh.  
> I dont know how often i will update so please be patient when nothing comes for a while. 
> 
> (school can be a B***h)

Chapter One: The Journey Begins

McCree couldn't believe it both Overwatch and Talon got the task to subdue an uprising gang which got a lot of attention for drug smuggeling, human trafficing and child prostitution. But because the targets of the missions were highly secured the government created teams, consisting of two people. One agent from Overwatch and one from Talon. And when McCree found out who his partner was he was beyond pissed. 

Right now he was laying on top of a driving traincar, hat on his face and enjoying the cold breeze that helped easing the effect of the bright sun and dire heat and waiting for the train to bring them to their destination.  
While he just layed there he began hearing footsteps coming closer and stopping right in front of him.  
He shifted his hat upwards to see his partner for the mission. Hanzo Shimada, a famous archer and the brother of Genji. He heared many things about him many good but also some things that made him burn with hatred. 

They continued to look at each other before hanzo decided to sit down and meditate. It was fine with him. The less conversation the less they need to hear each other and the faster they can end this mission and go their seperate ways again.  
Aftewr about half an hour a whistle could be heared from behind them coming closer. Jesse looked behind them both to see a second train coming from behind. He stood up and began to head tpo the edge of the traincar, making himself ready to jump onto the other traincar. Some minutes passed adn one minute before the train caught up to them Hanzo had joined him on the edge.

With one swift motion both men jumped onto the other traincar, trying not to make to much sound so that they could continue being unnoticed.  
They began to shake a little when the train changed the rails and drove off deeper into the dire desert.  
They both braced themselfs for a sharper turn to come but after some time passed and there was no turn McCree decided to get more comfortable. He started to walk on the edge of the traincar studying the windows.  
As he found an open window to an empty room he swung himself inside. The room itself was decorated very rustical with various kinds of wood. After awhile he heard the other man stepping into the room and locking the window behind him, before he got screamed at.

''What the hell is wrong with you!! The goal is to stay unnoticed and you don't have an better idea to go into this room!!!'' Was the others argument. Face flushed with anger and annoyance. ''Well I had the idea to go inside of this room so we woudn't burn up there and to have somewhere warm to sleep''. He defended himself. _please god let this mission end quickly _he thought.__  
His 'companion' groaned loudly before sitting on one of the beds and drifting back into meditation.  
McCree just walked over to the mini bar took a glass and a bottle of whiskey and said:''this will be one hard night''.  
Before taking a big sip out of the bottle and pouring himself some into the glass. 

___He couldn't recall that he went to sleep but when he opened his eyes and looked around the room Hanzo slept in his bed and it was totally dark outside._  
He got up and put the whiskey bottle back into the mini bar, having enough of his 'friend' for now.  
So being occupied by his current activity he was a little shocked to see the other man up and totally awake sitting in the bed.  
''Sorry, didn't mean to wake ya' '' he said, being totally honest about his apology.  
He could see the shock on the others face before he replied with a simple i was up already. 

___He was in a bad mood already but with mr.Samurai wide awake it got way worse._  
he got back under the coverse and tried to sleep when the archer started the conversation anew.'' So when do you think we will arrive?'' He asked shifting into a more comfortable position.  
he looked at the japanese man and answered:''Well since we don't know the exact positon of the outpost i don't really knwo how to answer that question of yours, but i think it will be very soon since this is a high class train in the middle of the desert. A really easy target for those types of guys.''  
The only response after that was a groan of acknoledgement before silence returend. Jesse decided to catch some more sleep before the sun would rise again and went to sleep. 


	2. First Encounter with the enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both of them continue their journey when a little something comes in the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back again (yay)  
> i might update much today because school decided to like me today.  
> So be prepared for a little action scene and some other stuff
> 
> ###### 

Chapter 2: First Encounter With the Enemy

McCree woke up lazily with a low grumbling coming from his mouth. He recalled the events of yesterday and instantly felt more pissed then usual because of _someone _. But something was off. He looked around to find the other bed completely empty. This was very strange to him but he decided to keep his words to himself. It wasn't his business after all. He got up and headed to the small bathroom to refresh himself before doing some training on the roof. Only after he was finished and went to onto the roof he found his mission partner. In front of him was the other man training furiously with his bow only. ''Good Mornin' fella!'' he said making himself noticeable. The other stopped with his training and started to look at him before continuing his exercice.__

 _ _He groaned before slipping of his poncho and started to throw some punches in the air. He normally would train his shooting skills but he needed to be ready for everything the gang could have and a gunshot would cause to much attention. But after some time the air punches he got bored from sparing alone. He looked over to the archer and suddenly an brilliant idea blossomed in his head. He casually walked over to the other man tapping on his shoulder. The other naturally turned around but couldn't dodge the punch McCree gave him. He flew backwards but caught himself from falling on his back. At first Hanzo looked beyond pissed, but when he saw the other male in his fighting stance with a big smirk on his face he began to understand and smirked as well.__

 _ _

After what seemed like hours both men were laying on the roof sweating and panting hard. ''Man I never knew that someone like you could hit that hard.'' He said looking over to the japanese man on opposite to him. ''Yes you surprised me too'' the other answered while taking deep breaths. They both just laid there for awhile but after some time the Cowboy went back into their room before coming back with two water bottles in his hands. He threw the first onto Hanzo before opening the other and taking big sips from it. From the corner of his vision he could see the other man drinking from his Bottle as well. Even when this seemed like the tension between them was beginning to soften they still couldn't stand each others guts. And Both of them were anticipating the end of this mission. After they went inside and cleaned themselves up McCree decided to eat on the roof. While he just sat there enjoying his food he enjoyed the view as well. Even though it was dark already he could still see some Cacti standing on the far back of the scenery. Even after he finished his meal he just sat there gazing over his surroundings. 

He was deep in his thoughts when the train suddenly stopped, and almost fell of the Train car. He got up and looked in front of the locomotive only to see a little group of armed gangsters standing in the path of the train. Not soon after the sudden halt Hanzo joined him on the roof. ''Who the hell are they!?!'' he asked slightly confused. ''They'' McCree pointed on the group. ''Are the Signal we needed to locate the gangs hideout.'' he continued. Hanzo looked at the group and a smile formed on his lips. ''So Mr. Samurai wanna pay those Amateurs a visit?'' He asked with a teasing tone knowing he would piss the other off a little. I am not a Samurai the other male said with annoyance, anger and a little rage in his voice. ''The visit you speak of is indeed something i look forward to.'' He continued. With that he took out an arrow of his quiver and readied himself to shoot at someone. McCree himself took out his 'Peace bringer' and streched himself a little before launching himself onto the group. 

He shot at 5 of them and as usual took down said five people with ease. As easy were the other 5 members taken down by Hanzo and all it took was an 'spreading arrow'. ''That was too easy'' The gunslinger said sounding Disappointed. '' Yes they were too weak for a real challenge'' the other agreed. As they looked around themselves they noticed that while they took out these goons the train driver decided to drive away. _Not that it mattered they were already were they needed to be _the Cowboy looking man thought. They also noticed a little town about 600 meters away and agreed that it would be good to spend the night there plus, they could investigate a little while they were there. So they started to walk in the direction the little town was located.__

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like this little chapter (so sorry for the double end note tried to get it away but o well)   
> next chapter will be up tomorrow ;3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys hope you enjoyed this fine ''piece of Art''.  
> If you liked the chapter please leave some kudos or comments. I would really appreciate it :3  
> I pobably will update chapter 2 this week but for the rest it is still unknown
> 
> ###### 


End file.
